Geographic mapping applications represent some of the most frequently used applications within computing environments. The content of the geographic maps often includes information related to various attributes of the geographic region being viewed. Information related to continents, countries, states, providences, counties, municipalities, neighborhoods, businesses, services and the like, is often provided along with a geographic map.
More recently, databases that store data representative of three dimensional views of various objects, such as buildings, physical facilities, natural formations, landmarks, etc. are becoming available. The content of any given three dimensional image database may be developed and maintained by an entity associated with a corresponding geographic region. The data associated with geometric shapes representative of associated three dimensional points of interest objects is often provided along with geographic map data.